The fog
by jjmills53
Summary: i own nothing at all that belongs to the resident Evil games or moves, that is all there's. NOTE M because feedup with complains about wrong rate i was in a mall visiting doing some shopping and i turn with a women who i didn't know giving me things a bag. next the fire alarm goes off and call from my mother, out side the fog in the building what is going on? how is this possible.
1. Chapter 1

I moved pushing my mum around and she went off as we were visiting American and fog was coming down quick and my brother was taking her off to get something as it was my birthday in a few days. I moved looking around and sighed as I was looking at clothes. I got some combats, a white vest top and put on a leather jacket and moved going off to the low to change. I saw people looking at me and I was off to the music store I moved going around and a short Asian women in a red dress gab me a back and I looked at her confused and I said, "I think you have me confused with someone else?" She said, "Annabeth Angelika Muller?" I said, "yes?" she smiled and said, "I have not got the wrong person happy birthday." I watched her walk out and I moved looking in the bag and there was a black hock-shank and leg holder, gun belt with a gun, twin guns that looked like they went at the bottom of my back and a pare of black glasses." I moved going to toilet and blinked, that women looked just like Ada Wong from resident evil, oh mg god. I moved checking my phone it was Halloween in the rust about everything I must have forgotten the date.

I moved putting the hock shank on my leg and the two guns where magnums the L hawks from resident evil. I moved checking them and they were loaded and I put them on the bottom of my back making sure my vest top was over them and moved with my jacket on and I heard the fire bell and blinked as I moved hearing screaming and put on the gun belt and moved seeing a black PDA and ear piece, I out on the ear piece and did up my hair in a pony tail of dark blonde hair and moved seeing ammo and other things that looked like first aid in the back and I clipped on a pouch on my belt as well as filling up with ammo and moved my hair putting the glasses on and blinked as they had a map on and I moved tapping the side and saw maps and other information. I blinked as I stopped and moved heading out with the bag on. I moved walking out saw the fog inside the building that was not right. I moved running out and my mobile went off and I answered it and said, "mum?" Mum panicked and said, "people are eating people." I moved running out and saw people eating people and I said, "mum just get somewhere safe I will find you." The line went dead. I moved seeing the lights go out and I went forwards and moved seeing a headset like in resident evil 6 and moved pulling it out fitting it and turning it on.

I moved looking at my light and pulled out my gun as more fog was coming in and this wasn't like slow zombies they were fast. I saw them lock on to me and I moved running to the stairs and started shooting bring zombies down with head shoots and got up the steps and I watched most of the trip and I turned and head forwards and people were screaming running all over the place and I moved going to the side and saw the power come back on and I tapped my light as I turned it off and moved shooting some normal people screaming as they where been eaten alive and I saw a lift and moved getting in hitting the button and had my mouth open at seeing dogs heading towards me and I moved hitting the button and I moved stepping back and the doors shut. I moved seeing my gun was out and moved reloading and took a breath as the lift stopped and there was less people on this floor but this mall was huge, I moved hearing my mobile and I said, "mum calm down where are you?" I listened to her looking at a mall map, 2nd floor other side of the mall storage rooms. I said, "I am coming for you. I am coming." I moved as the line went dead and I moved shooting dogs and I blinked, he looked like Jake Muller and he was on the floor and I moved coming forwards taking out the rest of the pack saving his ass.

I moved as we looked similar and I moved linking up the ear piece to my PDA as well as my mobile and moved reloading and he said, "got any spare, I am out." I moved chucking him 3 clips, ammo seemed to be going fast and he said, "thanks, you haven't seen a blonde around here have you, light blonde hair, shorts, boots, black jacket?" I said, "no." I moved walking away and he said, "hey its dangerous out here, how about I take you where you want to go," I said, "who just needed saving?" I moved walking off and he had his mouth open and said, "oh no she did not just cut like that." I moved looking down moved walking along gun out both hands on, it hadn't been that hard to work out how to shoot, the 1st shot before I started running was a shock but after that it was like something in my brain kicked in. I moved in my boots, breathing as I walked down and I turned to see infected and shot bring them down and moved carrying on and Jake said, "shut she good." I moved heading down and his mobile went off of and he moved taking and I blinked as after a moment he was running after me and I looked back and saw nothing but fog and moved walking as he was jogging a head and I saw him stop at seeing more fog it was every where on this floor and I moved going to the lift hitting the bottom as he swore pulling up a tube on his top, I had one anyway, it was something I always liked to wear.

I said, "hey, coming or want to stay in that fog?" I moved holding the doors open and he came in and I hit down and he said, "thanks," I said, "Muller." He said, "so my name proceeds," I put my hand out and said, "Annabeth Muller," he blinked and said, "Jake Muller." I shock his hand and I looked at him as we did look alike and I said, "I have to get to the other side of the mall." Jake said, "so do I, women who owes me a lot of money is in a storage unit over there." I said, "my mother is in the same place over there. Subsection B," Jake said, "I need to go there to, B 4," I said, "same place, how about we team up, just in till we get there." Jake said, "sounds like a plan." I moved pulling up my tube as it was bikes tube with a thermal bit in the middle and I said, "I don't like the look of this fog, I seen a map we need to go the other way, think you can keep up its coming from everywhere?" I moved turning on my light and he said, "yeah, I can keep up." I laughed as he pulled his up and moved his eyebrows and I said, "lets go, Jake." I moved jogging and he swore running after me and I moved looking around shooting as the infected seemed to be getting slower and I was only taking down what was ahead to get by and Jake was on my tail and I moved and said, "get the doors." I moved seeing the fog was getting thicker out there and Jake moved with me as the hall was clear of it mostly.

I moved walking around and checked the map as I moved as my glasses lends changed colour. I moved walking around and Jake said, "food court." I moved seeing people screaming around and I moved checking my gun as he started going though and I moved turning off my light and followed him as he ran though and I walked fast and Jake said, "come on we take forever at that pace." I said, "we run off in this shit we will run in to trouble, if we don't need to run, I am not running I cannot afford to run first and think later, my mother is ill and I need to make sure she is alright." I saw him nearly trip at hearing me say that and I pulled down my tube and I said, "we take this easy running off will lead to trouble." I moved as Jake said, "what is wrong with her?" I said, "cancer." I moved and said, "she is terminal, if I had the money sooner she could of got treatment, now it is to late." I watched Jake look like I had kicked him in the gut and I moved walking back in to the main part of the mall and Jake said, "we get there." I said, "yes we will." Jake said, "my mum died of cancer." I said, "I am sorry, I wonder what else we got in common other than the last names, and our mothers having a terminal illness, well it killed yours and is about to kill mine." Jake blinked and I moved looking at our guns and they where the same.

Blacktails, I simply said, "nice taste in hardware." Jake looked at mine and then his and said, "thanks, you too." I moved going forwards as we it was like the infected had gone and I moved looking around and Jake said, "cool shades." I smirked and went to a map and said, "we are close." Jake moved and I saw fog coming and I said, "come on." I shut a door and turned as Jake froze and there was a licker on the ceiling and I put my hand over his mouth and said in his ear, "quite and follow me," Jake said low, "we need to go back." I said still low, "can't this is the only way around there unless you want to go outside. Now follow me and don't make a sound." I moved letting him go and walked between them and Jake looked at me as I got by and I moved waving him up and he moved doing it and we got though and Jake smirked as I moved giving him a high five and we head forwards and a girl ran in screaming and the lickers woke up and looked at us and I said, "fucking hell give me a break." I moved and said, "run." I moved running with Jake and a door was down on one side and I ran over it pulling out my gun shooting forwards as the lickers screamed and others where coming and I stopped at a door as I was a head of Jake and shut one side and he said, "wait, I," I moved shooting around him and he stopped and got low and I snapped, "fucking move it, solider." I watched him look at me as I was shooting and I reloaded and he moved fast getting though and we shut the door and I locked it and got the catches in and I moved as I had a few one shot kills and I grabbed his hand and pulled him though the next set and we moved getting them locked in to place.


	2. Chapter 2

I moved looking at the map and took out my mag counting, 3 shoots left. Jake said, "thanks for that." I nodded and said, "that's what partners are for." Jake wigged his eyebrows and said, "really?" I said, "not like that Muller, you look so much like me I could mistake you for my brother." I watched that clearly stop his thinking and I said, "we a team in till we get to our own people. So in till there, come partner, left." I pointed at the map and moved shooting but not locking doors behind us and I said, "A," I moved and said, "b is above us." I looked at the blood and the bodies and moved gun out I moved up the stairs and moved shooting and reloading as I clicked empty and Jake moved taking down the other 3 zombies and I moved slamming it home and I moved said, "b 1," I moved walking around and counted, "2" I moved and said, "3, 4," I saw 4 was wide open and I moved hearing my phone and I tapped my ear and moved going to 6 and said, "mum where are you I am at b6, and you are not here." Mum said, "a young women and a man came in as these things where coming, we ran to the hunting store, 3rd floor." I said, "was this young women blonde?" I saw Jake kick something and he stopped at that and mum said, "yes," I said, "ok, tell her I am coming for you and I found someone called Jake Muller." I heard mum talking and mum said, "she says she be here, and tell Jake that what took him so long."

I said, "ok mum, I got to go we come and find you." I moved hanging up and I said, "they moved because something came down here they are 3rd floor hunting store." I moved going forwards and Jake said, "looks like we are still partners." I moved seeing lickers coming and I said, "come on," I pulled Jake's hand as I pulled up my tube seeing fog and Jake moved doing the same as we got the doors and the lickers attacked it and I said, "lift." I moved as we where running to it shooting and I watched the lights go out and I turned on my own and Jake swore and I moved as he was hitting a lift and I saw lickers coming on all sides and I put away my gun and Jake blinked and said, "this is not who I wanted to go," I pulled out the hock shank and I said, "come on," Jake looked at me and I shot up and moved and said, "coming or staying here?" Jake moved and I put my arm around him and said, "hold on," I moved squeezing the pull up and Jake put a hand on it as we went down and sideways away from the lickers as they jumped at us and Jake said, "shit," I moved as we hit in to a lift shaft, Jake hit his back and I moved with my feet as we where not that light up and Jake spilled and I grabbed both hands on as my legs stopped him and I laughed at him and I said, "come on grab the bar." Jake did and I said, "got it?" Jake said, "yeah." I moved getting over it and put the hock shank away and moved giving him a hand by pulling him up and Jake said, "shit."

I laughed and said, "not bad for a first time." I saw the lickers going inside and I blinked at seeing something and said, "what the fuck is that?" Jake said, "got no idea." It looked like the thing from resident evil 6 that shot out gas and I moved as a blonde was running over with some others and the lights came back on and I turned mine off and I turned, Sherry Birikin, Jill valentine, Chris Redfield and my brother where coming over and my little brother looked like Jake and Jake had his mouth open but his tube was covering it and I pulled mine down and said, "where is mum squirt." Jamie said, "back in the store, but Anna, look, Chris, Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Sherry Birikin," I moved and said, "cool lets find mum." I moved picking him up as he was only 10 and I was glade I was 6 foot and Jamie said, "I am not a baby," I said, "shut it squirt." I moved walking over to them as they looked at me in shock and I said, "thanks, for finding and saving them." I moved walking over as Jake pulled down his tube and I moved walking in and he looked at mum in pure shock and Mum said, "Annabeth." I said, "told you I get here." I moved putting Jamie down and saw ammo and moved starting to refill my empties and Jake blinked at me doing that and Jamie picked up a rifle and I took it off him and I said, "hell no, go find a nice hand gun." Mum said, "no guns, out of the question." I said, "I rather him have it and not need it than need it and not have it, this is a shit storm." I moved looking at it and it was like the one from resident evil 4 and I moved finding a thermal scope and some others as well as grabbing my bag filling up on ammo.

Jake said, "mum?" Mum said, "no I have 2 kids, but, who are you?" Jake said, "Jake Muller." Mum said, "Annalise had a boy called Jake, she was my twin sister." Mum moved coughing and I moved going over helping her with her mask and Jake said, "Annalise Jane Muller, was my mother." Mum said, "she was my sister, it broke my heart when Anna, my Anna searched for her and found out she was dead, died from the same cancer I had, we couldn't find out about you. Come give your aunty a hug." I moved getting gear kitting Jamie out, he loved resident evil and he said, "our cousin is Jake Muller." I watched Jamie jump up on Jake and I said, "given mum and our Aunt where identical, spilt form the same genetic information, on in DNA he would be our brother." Mum said, "your full brother, I stopped talking to Annalise after we both had a flung with the same man, genetically you are full siblings." I saw Sherry look at us all and mum said, "if there was one thing that man was good for was sex." I dropped the mag and said, "mum, I never want to hear that again, ever. That man has done what for me and Jamie? Other than get the leg over that lead us to being alive?" Mum coughed and said, "Annabeth, do not hate your father it was not his fault." I moved picking up the mag and carried on what I was doing making up a small bag for Jamie and I said, "Jake the sperm donator ever do anything in your life?"

Jake said, "no, he did nothing." Jake looked at Jake and said, "I have family," I said, "well, biologically, you have a brother and sister, who just happens to be your cousins." Sherry said, "we have to get them out of here, Jake is the only one to be alive after this virus infection." I moved and sorted Jamie out and said, "what?" Jake said, "I got infected with this shit and I am still find." I said, "medical speaking, give we are all siblings, it means if we get infected we have a chance of being immune to this shit." I moved seeing the thing after I got a light on Jamie and it was leaking gas and I saw the other survivors one said, "what the fuck is that?" I moved with the rifle and started shooting it and it was letting out more gas and I said, "we need to get out of here there is now way off the 3rd floor, go to the lift." I moved pulling up my tube as it went down and really started letting it out and I moved checking some boxes of ammo in my bag and got up moving pushing mum as people screamed going down and some went passed the gas chocking and falling down and I got a tube on Jamie and pulled it up to be over his mouth and nose and I moved and James went back and I shouted, "James," I moved shooting and Jack saved him and sung him up on to his back as I killed a licker and he said, "oh on kid."

I moved covering them to the lift as mum was in and they moved getting in and the Jake hit the button and we moved going down but the power went out half way between floors and it started hitting the top of the shaft and I moved and said, "get the doors open we half way though." I turned on my light and turned on James and Jakes as people started panicking and I snapped, "calm down if we panic we are going to die." I saw all eyes on me and I moved getting the doors open with Chris and moved taking a man's shut gun and putting it down and moved getting the second doors and he went out first and I swore and as he went off and Jill went down and I watched her say, "I need something," I handed her my rifle and she got the doors and I said, "come on one at a time," I moved getting people thong and the lift dropped down and people where diving out and Jake looked at me and I said, "go," I grabbed the lift doors as Chris was pushed out and someone took the shot gun and I said, "Jake get him out of here." Jamie said, "Anna?" I will be right behind you with mum." I moved watching them get out and mum was walking over weakly and she said, "you first." I moved and pushed her forwards and Jake got her out and I jumped though as it ripped though flooding it with gas and I pulled out my rifle and the doors snapped shout and Chris was trying to get people back so we could stay as a group and Jake went to take mum and I said, "get Jamie, I got her." I moved taking more than half of her weight and we started moving fast and mum coughing and I moved as we stopped by a lift as the lights came on and it was behind us and I moved hitting the button as we were at a dead end with lickers coming and I said, "come on," I got them in and moved as I hit down and we went down and the lickers started running from the gas back the way and we were going down and I saw lickers coming and I hit the 4th floor button and I said, "come on." I moved as we started to go up and I said, "that a birthday this is." Jake said, "what?" Jake said, "its my birthday to," I said, "25?" Jack nodded and I said, "me too." I watched mum go pale and I said, "what is the odds of that?"

I moved looking around and help mum forwards and I saw the gas thing went down stairs chasing two other people and I moved with the rifle shooting it and I carried on and it went down and stopped gassing stopped. I moved along the 4th floor and I said, "fire exits," I moved helping mum and saw it was one big stairway with glass walls and I moved helping her down as Jake was carrying Jamie. Sherry said, "we need to get them all in for testing." I said, "what?" Chris said, "your brother is alive after this infection its possible for both you and the boy to have the same reactions." I snapped, "we are not lab rats." Jake then said, "they will pay you for a blood sample." I watched Chris's and Jill's mouth go in to a line and I snorted at that but carried on. Jamie said, "I got a big brother." I said, "yay for you." Jamie smiled at me and mum moved chocking and I said, "hung on mum we get out of here." I moved seeing the bottom and Chris swore and said, "gas," I turned as Jamie was walking and I said, "Jake hold mum." Jake took her easily and I pulled out both guns from the bottom of my back and fired them both putting 16 arounds in to the glass and I saw it cracked badly but didn't break and I moved reloading and putting them back and ran and jumped at it and it cracked as Jill turned as they where heading up the stairs and I did it again and broke though and picked up Jamie.

I looked back and said, "come on." Sherry said, "fast thinking." I moved making sure the tubes where up and moved looking at an ambulance it was clean, clearly abandoned and I moved putting Jamie down and said, "in you get," I shut one door and moved for the other one as Jake got mum in side and Jill got in with Chris. I shut it and ran getting in the drivers seat and Sherry looked back and swore saying, "no keys." I moved and said, "we do not need keys," I moved hotwiring it and driving forwards with the lights on and I looked back to see Jamie put a mask on mum and Jake was helping him. I moved and tapped my glass and saw maps coming up and Sherry said, "where did you get those?" I said, "they are mine, you think I took my family out on a trip without bring a map?" Jamie said, "Anna always brings a map." I moved the radio and came up about air lifts and Jake looked up and I moved and said, "it's a school I am heading to that air lift unless you have some better ideas?" Chris said, "no," Sherry went to take my glasses and I hit her arm as she was looking in to them and I moved my eyes fast and blinked as I was writing and the lends stop glowing and I was following the GPS to the location with the directions spoken in my ear. Sherry said, "what do you know about this mess?" I said, "nothing more than what I have seen." Sherry moved her gun and Jill said, "what the hell Birkin?"

Sherry snapped, "those glasses are just like Ada Wong's." I snapped, "and?" Mum said, "Anna, is a technical support lesion. She works with computers." I watched Jill take her gun down and I snapped, "I am the person called in to handle the tech side of things and I do so for a price, I can do everything for computer software to missions status and so on." Chris said, "you are a Mer tec." I didn't answer and Sherry said, "oh," I said, "just oh?" I looked at her and carried on driving and Jill said, "why don't you work for the military?" I said, "they don't pay me enough, I have a sick mother, and a baby brother to care for, I gave up school to go out and work." Mum said, "I wish you never had to." I said, "its alright mum, you where ill its not like you plan this, you had to give up work as a virologist and the job you had wasn't enough." Chris said, "virologist?" Mum said, "I used to work corporation, I stopped once I saw they were doing illegal viral experimentation." Chris said, "what?" Mum said, "bio warfare, I stumbled across it, I tried to whistle blow on them show everyone, but it got shut down in a government office after that I could only get low paid worked, Anna is, was a child genus she had scholarships, she wanted to be a doctor, a medical doctor. I had Jamie, and I found out about the cancer, she left school so close to getting at 14, she had her medical degrees and others." I moved and Jill said, "why didn't you work for the government? If you are a genus," I cut in, "they didn't pay enough, that and when I went to outside sources to work after turning down the people mum used to work for they insured I couldn't get a job else work."

I moved hitting a man and Sherry had her mouth open and I added, "mercenary work was the only jobs that paid enough to get us though the bills and everything else, and even then it took time to get up to get the higher paid, and once I got there. Mum was past the point of no return so far medication can length her life not save it." I carried on and I moved seeing gates and started blowing the horn as we travelled in silent and I said, "we are here." I moved as we got in and I backed up to let them out. I got out and men went for our guns and I picked up Jamie after putting mum in a chair with a mask and moved about to push her and Jake moved doing it. I moved as we were in the gym with others and Jamie curled up sleeping with a blanket on a map a women had given us and I moved checking mum over. Jake looked worried and I moved seeing Sherry look at me and Jake and I blinked at seeing Leon and he said, "Sherry," I moved settling myself down as we been told to wait in line for our lifts and Jake said, "are you sure there is nothing that can be done?" I said, "2 months 3 at most." Jake looked pained by that and I said, "I did try and look for you." Jake blinked and said, "I should of looked for you mum said she had a twin who had a kid, I just, her dead." I nodded and said, "its understandable Jake."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake said, "thanks, I would be kicking my ass in your place." I said, "I kick your ass if you lose touch with us, I have a 10 year old who wants to know his brother. That and it would be nice to have someone I didn't have to look after so much being around." Jake laughed at that and said, "I would like that too, so what is Jamie like?" I laughed and said, "squirt is gun nut, but having big sis take him though his guns is cramping his style." Jake smirked at that and I said, "he always wanted to go missions, be solider, or a Merc." Jake said, "it's the best job." I laughed at him and said, "yeah, sometimes, others it sucks." Jake moved as Jamie moved uneasy and he touched his back calming him down and said, "I got no idea what I am doing." I simply said, "you are doing fine bro." Jake said, "it is going to take a while to get use to that." I moved clearly settling myself to sleep and Jake curled up with Jamie. I moved waking up hearing close gun shots and I woke Jake and Jamie as mum had her eyes open and I said, "trouble," I saw Leon looking at me with Chris and he said, "we need to get the 3 of them out." I moved looking around and saw what hat to be Wesker as people where running and I said, "go," I felt a green spot in my vision and headed for it stopping at seeing stairs and moved helping mum as Jake was up half of them with Jamie and I put mum over my shoulder in a fireman's lift and started jogging up. I moved and Jake said, "shit," I said, "this way." I moved to the 2nd floor and saw a window, I broke the glass as a roof a covered walk away, way.

I got out and help mum and Jake gave me Jamie and I moved giving him a hand though as zombies started running and Jake said, "I got mum." I moved seeing the others running along a walk away and I moved fast helping Jake where I could and I stopped seeing zombies running with red eyes and something came out of one's head and I blinked and said, "las Plagas." I moved running and a bird hit in to a bringing and we all went down and I blinked as we where pushed away from the main buildings and Jamie said, "glass." I moved stepping out carefully and shouted, "stick to the beams." I moved steading Jake and watched infected run and break it and I moved seeing a lower building and I got there and Jamie said, "I can walk," I moved taking mum and saw Jill coming over and Jake picked up Jamie and Jamie looked around and I moved with mum walking with her and I blinked and said, "careful," I moved heading to the side as roofs had slopped up and we where back on a first floor roof. I moved and saw it was a swimming pull and some started to turn with the parasites coming out of there heads and I said, "Jake, Jamie," I moved shooting and Jake ran to me and I heard the glass cracking and I said, "swimming pool." Chris said, "we are surrounded. This is something different." I said with Leon, "its las Plagas." Leon looked at me and I said, "shit," I moved and looked down and Jake said, "Sis?" I barked the orders, "arms in, deep breath, when you hit the water kick to the surface as fast as you can." I moved shooting the glass and it started cracking and Jake had his mouth open.

I moved putting Jamie between me and Jake and pulled his arms in and two more arounds and the glass gave as Sherry said, "what the hell are you doing?" I moved grabbing mum and started swinging up and Jake had Jamie and we moved going to the side and Leon said, "it's the only way out." I watched them jumping and I moved pulling mum put and changed my mag as it was spent and I moved as Jake smirked and said, "when I said I take you swimming I didn't mean like that." Jamie started laughing and Mum said, "well, it could of went worst." I moved seeing the infected break in at our end and I said, "wet bullets misfire." I moved running with mum and Jake swore grabbing Jamie and I said, "swim the other way." I watched them swimming and I moved seeing them come from the other end and I went in to a changing room and Sherry snapped, "any other ideas?" I saw a green sport and I moved going to the window and started pulling off the great and getting it up and I said, "use the lockers to block the doors." Chris moved doing it and I got out looked around and said, "this way." I got mum out and then Jamie and Jake got down looking around and I moved helping Jill and she said, "thanks." I moved getting down looking around and I blinked and breathed out as Jamie went to go to the fence and I said, "no we go back towards the school we know there is ammo thee most of the infected would of went outwards for food."

I moved heading back in and Chris said, "no we go to the fence." I moved and said, "they are like lions people ran they will follow, they like to stay close to the food source. I moved and a leach the size of my fist fell on me and bite me and I pulled it off and stamped on killing it and mum said, "did it bite you?" I said, "no," I moved pulling on gloves to cover the bite, I shouldn't do that but in this mess there was no need to worry everyone. I moved heading forwards and Jake looked at me and said, "are you sure about this?" I nodded and moved going in and started training wet ammo for dry and kicking myself out fully I moved messing up Jamie's blonde hair, as he may look like Jake but had hair like I did and he said, "sis," I moved sorting out my hand and Jake saw the blood but not the bite and said, "what happened?" I said, "just a bite of glass." I moved going forwards seeing the others running in and I moved with my bag heavier than before. Chris said, "Wesker is out there." I moved and said, "told you to come this way." I moved finding a wheel chair and got mum sat down and moved putting a launcher in her lap and she said, "I can't." I said, "mum, if it comes to it it's a big gun, just shoot and you take it down." I watched her shack her head as I moved finding an o2 tank and hocked it up to a mask as she started coughing and moved as the others moved quickly and I went forwards as Jake picked up Jamie. I moved going to the back and said, "school buses are this way."

I moved and heard shooting and went outside seeing a Black blur and blinked as Jamie screamed getting pulled in to the hall and I moved with Jake shooting at Wesker and he said, "stand still or I kill the boy." Mum got up holding the launch and said, "maybe the kids should hate you Wesker, if you willing to kill your own child." Wesker looked at her and said, "Annalise?" Mum said, "wrong twin," I watched her move blasting his leg and Wesker let Jamie go and I moved running getting him with Jake and we started fighting Wesker chucked us back to pick up Jamie and mum moved shooting Wesker in the chest and said, "there is only 3 good things you ever done in your life Wesker." I moved grabbing Jamie as Wesker was getting up and the others where getting more guns and mum said, "all 3 of them are right there." Mum moved shooting the launcher and said, "no hurts my babies." I watched Wesker in a brick pile and Jamie said, "mom." Jake said, "where did that come from?" Mum moved the gun falling over and said, "you don't think you got everything from your father did you?" I saw the others look at us and I moved getting her up with Jake and I said, "well, any other surprised you want to tell us?" Mum chocked and I said, "lets get out of here." I saw it moved and I knew Wesker had heard every word and the others moved getting on to the bus and I started driving away as Wesker started running at us and mum said, "I take it back, you kids can hate your father as much as you want." Chris said, "there father is Wesker?" I said, "no our sperm donor is Wesker, he is a sperm donor not our father. The word father makes him sound like he has something to do with us."

I moved and said, "you might want to shoot out that back door, I milking her for all she got here." I moved hitting in to the infected and I blinked, I was feeling good really good. Jake said, "you alright?" I nodded as I was going pale and said, "he could of killed Jamie." Mum was holding Jamie close and Jake said, "we will never get near him." I smirked and said, "that and I think mum is more bad ass that we are." Jake started laughing as people where shooting and I snapped, "hard left." I pulled hard and the bus went up and back down and Sherry said, "slow down on the corners." I said, "your joking, I slow down he get on our ass." I moved and Leon said, "keep your foot down, and keep up with the warmings," I snapped, "hard Right," I moved chucking them around and I felt us hit a bump and I swore and said, "sorry." I moved as we were going down a hill speeding up and Chris swore and said, "he is gaining." Mum got up and I looked in the mirror as Wesker jumped on the back and she moved grabbing a shoot gun shooting him and said, "I though I told you to stay away from my family." I watched her shoot him in the balls and he roared as he came off and I moved and said, "hard left." I moved taking it and Jake grabbed mum and Chris said, "good shot," mum was breathing hard and I said, "there is an airfield, its close."

Jake said, "great, know how to fly a plane?" I said, "yeah." Chris said, "I can fly." Jamie said, "mum." Jamie was in awe and mum started coughing hard and Jake said, "mum," I watched him get her down and she was bleeding showing off a bit of glass and said, "its alright." I moved looking back and Jamie went over and she was talking to them and I put down my foot not slowly down and I was crying. Mum said, "look after your sister, and stay together." I knew she was dead and Jake was crying and moved picking up Jamie coming down and mum came back as a zombie and the others killed her. I said, "hard right." I moved taking it and I said, "tell me everything you know about Wesker." Chris said, "I though he was dead when I pushed him in to that volcano." I moved as Jill started talking and Sherry said, "them being his children, him being infected, maybe they all have traits to bond with these virus like Wesker has, this makes their blood invaluable." I moved seeing smoke and Jake swore and I said, "there are people here." I moved parking up and Jamie hugged me and I kissed his temple and said, "its alright." Jake got me out and Chris moved taking fast and I moved with Jake to one side as a man said, "airlifts start in 4 hours." I moved finding a room to sit down in and Sherry went to come in and I shut the door in her face. I looked out as it was a VIP check in and wait in area.

I moved giving Jamie some food and Jake took the beer and I sat down holding Jamie as he was sleeping and I moved resting with Jake and Jake said, "he looks so small sleep," I smiled and said, "yeah, still remember him as a baby he was small." I passed him over and he looked at me and I said, "what, I need to pee and see what I can do about finding some food." Jake nodded and I saw Sherry go to follow me and I looked at her and she stopped. I peed and checked my hand and it healed without a scratch or any signs of a mark but I put a bandage back on and sat down checking the PDA and saw so much information about myself, Jake, Jamie and mum. I moved seeing this was the world of Resident evil and I shock my head, this was impossible. I smirked as Ada was my godmother and I moved going out and put some water on my face and Jill said, "are you alright?" I said, "no, my mother is dead, and my sperm donor is trying to kill me and my brothers." I moved as Sherry had came in and I said, "oh to top it off a blonde women is trying to get mine and my brothers' blood, you know its just a perfect day." I went out of the other door and got some water and food saw Jamie was awake and Jake was taking him though cleaning his hand gun and I put down the food and the water. I moved sitting down to clean the rifle and I put on some music and smirked as Cinderella man. I watched Jake smirk at it and carried on and I moved checking all my guns and Jake said, "nice hardware," I put back the magnums and said, "they were a gift from my godmother." I moved putting back the blacktail and checked my ammo and Jake said, "how you doing?" I said, "good, you?" Jake said, "good, Jamie's all good." I ruffled Jamie's hair and said, "great news then."

I moved listing pray for plagues and Jamie said, "don't like this one." Jamie skipped it to radioactive and I nodded at that and Jake blinked and relaxed as it started at he nodded to the words. I moved eating and Jill stopped Sherry from going in and I moved signing and blinked sensing something coming and Jamie said, "Anna?" I said, "just got a real bad feeling we been waiting here to long." I moved looking at a map on a wall and Jake said, "what you thinking?" I said, "I am not to sure right now." I heard gun shots and I moved picking up Jamie and Jake said, "arms around my neck." Jamie did it and I moved grabbing my rifle making sure we had everything and Jill said, "Wesker is here." I heard Wesker roar, "where are my children." I moved grabbing a gun and said, "stay close," I moved as Jake moved keeping Jamie between us and I could see Wesker moving and Jake said, "shit, did he just teleport?" I said, "no," I moved picking up Jamie and pulled Jake to the side and moved watching Chris trying to knife fight with him and I moved shooting at Wesker's knife taking it out of his hand and said, "go." I moved running with Jake and Jake looked at me and I saw Wesker blurring after us and I moved just by Jake keeping pace with him and I moved shooting back and I got Wesker in the head and Jake swore and said, "shit," I put away my gun and grabbed the magnums and moved shooting out the glass and put them away as we slide out. I moved as Wesker jumped and I rolled grabbing Jake and shock the hock shank and pulled the 3 of us up hard.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved seeing Jill moved shooting Wesker and he looked up and I grabbed the rail and said, "I got you." I moved getting Jamie over the bar and grabbed Jake's hand and screamed throwing him over and got over myself and moved reloading. Jamie said, "wow, that was," Jake looked at me in shock and I said, "we need to move." I saw Wesker coming up and I said, "lift," I grabbed Jamie hutting the button and pulled Jake down the stairs after sending it down and Jake looked at me as I pointed at the other one and I head it going down and we moved getting in the lift at the end going down and I blinked at hearing the lift get ripped open and I stopped a floor below and looked at the roof and pointed at the bird on the floor and moved my hand and pointed atg the roof and Jake smirked and nodded as I moved out a window holding Jamie to me and I helped Jake out and we moved running along and jumped on to bins and I moved seeing Sherry and Jill swore and said, "we have to wait," I said, "get the fuck on," Chris looked at me in shock and I got Jamie on and I moved getting up and in with Jake and Chris said, "lets go," I watched us go up and I moved with my hand gun kneeling down and shooting down hitting Wesker slowing him up as he moved trying to jump and grab the rails and Jill said, "that is some shooting." I moved reloading and Jake looked at me in shock and I said, "thanks," I moved checking on Jamie and he said, "your bad ass."

I laughed at that with Jake and I said, "took you time to notice that baby bro." Jake laughed as stopped as I messed up his hair two and he said, "hey," I said, "what baby bro, I am bad ass." Jake said, "I could be older than you," I said, "I am 10 minutes older than you." Jake said, "what." I moved showing him his and then my birth records. I swore as the alarms went off and I moved going forwards and the electrics where shorting out and I said, "fuck electrical failure." I moved grabbing the rail and then Jamie as we were being though down and I shouted, "get low, set her down while you still got control." I moved as he said, "no we be fine." I grabbed Jake and the rail with my other hand as he nearly went out of the door and I moved putting his hand on the rail and Chris swore and shouted, "she right, take us down now." I moved as we where being chucked around and I grabbed Jill and chucked her forwards and snapped, "grab the bar Solider." I moved saving Sherry and she had her mouth open and I screamed chucking her forwards and she grabbed it and I held on and Jamie looked at me in pure fear and I kissed his temple and grabbing on as we were being checked around. Chris shouted, "we are going down grab the bars." I moved looking at Jake as he looked in shock as I had one hand on the bar and the other hand on Jamie and I moved and said, "we are going to hit building hold on." I moved as the tail got hit off and we were all spinning around. I moved and said, "we are going to hit another one." I moved seeing us go head forwards in to a building and I grabbed Jill as she grabbed Chris and came off the bar and she looked at me in shock with Chris as we were going forwards and crashed in to a stair well leaning down the middle.

I screamed pulling Jill pull and wrapped my legs around her and grabbed her waist as Leon had his mouth open and I said, "grab the bar." Jill looked at Chris and I said, "on 3 we are going to swing you grab on to Leon." I moved and said, "1," I moved a little and said, "2," Jamie looked worried and I said, "3," I swung him and Jill let go and grabbed the bar and Leon said, "wait," Chris grabbed his legs and I moved pulling Jill up fully and felt us slip a little and I said, "Jake can you reach the door?" Jake moved and said, "to far," I moved and grabbing on with both hands and said, "hold on squirt." I moved pulling myself up and moved seeing Sherry had on hand on the bar and I said, "both hands on the bar, Birikin," Sherry had her mouth open and I moved grabbing Jake and Jake blinked as I moved coming around him and the bird shifted and I moved looking and turned looking at the bar by the door and Leon said, "stay still." I moved looking around and said, "hold on," I moved jumping for it and we moved a little more and Chris had his hands on the bar and I moved getting Jamie out and I said, "Jake." I reached over and he grabbed my hand and I said, "I got you." I watched him look at me then let go and I pulled him over and we moved a tiny bit I felt it and I got him out and said, "Birkin," I reached to her and she couldn't reach and I said, "I need you to take my hand honey."

Sherry said, "I can't." I said, "yes you can." I moved going forwards and said, "reach." I grabbed her fingers and I said, "I got you, let go," Sherry said, "you are insane," I said, "let go or we are all going to die in here." I watched Leon take her hand off and she screamed and I grabbed her wrists and said, "I got you." Sherry looked at me in shock and I screamed pulling her up to the bar by me and I said, "careful." I moved seeing Chris moving up with Leon and Jill looked at me and I said, "come on." I put out my hand to her and I said, "slowly does it." I watched her move to where Jake was and she said, "I can't reach," I said, "jump," Jill looked at me and I said, "I will catch you." Jill said, "I go last." I nodded and I moved pulling up Leon and then Chris and I reached out as they were by the door and I said, "jump," Jill screamed and jumped and the bird moved and Chris shouted, "no," I moved grabbing the side and said, "give us a hand." I screamed chucking up Jill and Chris pulled us out and I was breathing hard and Jill said, "thanks," I smirked and said, "told you I catch you." I moved and Jamie launched at my neck and I kissed his temple and Jake said, "that was fast thinking." I said, "lets get the fuck out of here." Jake reached for Jamie and put him on his back and I moved and said, "lift," I opened it and saw a licker and moved hitting the up button and moved back as it went to jump as I hit the door close button to and it missed and I said, "fuck that." I moved and went to the a second stair way and moved hand gun out light on.

I moved stopping to do Jake's and Jamie's and started walking down and Sherry said, "the licker." I said, "sent it to the top floor." I moved walking down and moved checking as I went and we were 6 floors up and Jamie said, "I can walk." Jake put him down and said, "gun out." Jamie moved coming along side me and I turned shooting the infected as we moved at a fast walking speed and Jill said, "we have to get out of the city before they bomb it," I said, "yes we do, lets try subway, its underground if they do bomb we have a chance down there." I moved looking around and the streets where not to bad and I blinked at seeing Alice on a tram and Chris had been using his radio and she said, "need some help," I said, "Kick ass Alice." Alice looked at me now and said, "Muller?" I knew a women like her before and I said, "kick ass." I moved getting Jamie up and Jake said, "you know each other." I said, "kick ass Alice, meet my baby brother Jamie," Jamie looked cute as he said, "hi," I said, "and Jake." Jake said, "hey pretty lady," Alice laughed and I said, "Alice used to work with mom." Alice said, "where is your mother?" I shock my head and she said, "I am sorry," I said, "she went down with a fight, fucking Wesker." I moved getting on and saw One, JD, Kaplan and Rain, I moved seeing Carlos and others and I sat down as she started moving and I said, "we need to head to the subway before they bomb our asses we get low and get out though the tunnels."

Sherry said, "no they send a bird to get us, after all you 3, you blood is invaluable," I said, "fuck off," Jamie got in my lap and Alice said, "what?" Kaplan was driving and Sherry said, "what every most of this is, him, Jake is already infected and he is fine, given they are all brother and sister, and given there father is Wesker," I saw one go for his gun and I said, "sperm donor, he is the sperm donor father kind makes it sound like he has something to do with us and the only interest, I have in him is killing him that bastard try to kill my baby brother and killed our mother. He isn't our father, just the man who got his leg over leading to us being here." I moved checking my gun and Jamie checked his and Rain said, "kid that's not a toy hand it over." Jamie said, "I am not a kid, I am 10." I watched a licker and I said, "down licker," Alice moved for her gun and snapped, "down," Rain dropped and Jamie moved shooting and I watched it drop off dead and Rain looked at him in shock with everyone else and I said, "reload, that mag, you need to count your bullets." Jamie saw it was empty and I moved refilling it and Jake said, "not bad," I smiled roughing his hair and said, "got shot Jamie, you clearly got the bad ass genes." Rain looked back and said, "I was not expecting him to be able to shoot." Jamie said, "my big bro and big Sis are Mercs of course I can shoot." Jake smirked and said, "good shot."

I looked at the gun and said, "we need to get you a better gun squirt, this one sucks," Jamie said, "its only got 12 rounds." I said, "mine holds 30," I saw Rain look at the gun as it was custom and I said, "we have to see if can't." I heard my PDA go off and Chris, went for his with Leon and Sherry and answered mine and I said, "Muller." I smirked as Hannigan was on there and she said, "sorry to call you like this, but I need a favour." I said, "let me guess you pulling in hired techs?" Hannigan said, "yes, but you know we only do this when we have to, there's a shit storm and I pulling up our Mercenary help you normally in the 1st I call with help with tech," I said, "I stuck in a shit storm Hannigan." Leon said, "Hannigan?" Hannigan said, "who else is there?" I moved turning it around to show everyone off and turned it back and said, "what was it you wanted?" Hannigan said, "I watched your help in tracking them down and a Jake Muller." I said, "Jake Muller is my brother." Jake moved with Jamie in his lap and Jamie said, "hi Hannigan." Hannigan said, "no mistaking that, hello Jamie." Jamie smiled and Leon said, "you know Hannigan?" I said, "yeah, normally we work over computer networks, not so much face to face." Hannigan said, "we need to get you out of there we have 1 hour before bomb drop, and birds are full up." I said, "Wesker is on our ass, we hit the subway. Think you can update the others PDAs?" Hannigan moved and said, "sending them and you maps, now, that might be the best route if Wesker is following you. For a back up. Closest air lift is 1 mile west side."

I moved and said, "we try." I moved going off and Leon had his mouth open as Sherry said, "you have to give your blood." I said, "like fuck I do or Jamie does, Jake is a big boy he makes his own choices." Jake said, "I don't mind parting with a point with the price they are putting on it." Sherry said, "We give you each the same." I said, "no." Sherry said, "name your price," I flipped her the finger and said, "fuck no, I not in to selling parts of my sell off. I not selling my brother for medical research." Sherry then said, "it's the only way you getting out of here." I looked at her with Jamie and Jake had his mouth open and I moved to the back and Sherry moved getting an ear full from the others and I moved tapping my glasses and Jake looked at me and said, "wow," I said, "they are wicked," I moved seeing I could project the image to type and I moved doing it and was tapping the back and I heard a noise of shock. Jake said, "I got get me a pair of those." I moved and tracked us a route and Jill said, "what are you doing?" I said, "making plans to get out of here alive, I am not selling my blood or my brothers to do so." I stopped and turned around and Jill said, "she didn't mean that, your blood could," I said, "fuck off, she meant every word, and I not doing it." I moved as we stopped and Jamie dropped down and screamed and I saw a normal zombie bit his leg and I moved shooting it and sorting the leg out and Alice said, "we have to kill him." I said, "no, Jake fine after infection, he has a chance." I moved picking Jamie up and then on to my back and started to head towards the lifts and moved getting Jamie drugs at one of the stations as well as topping up my medical pack and blinked as I saw it was full but made a second.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake said, "we might be able to spill on." I said, "no point, the get us at the other end, that Sherry isn't going to stop in till we are all in cages." Jake said, "she said a blood sample," I said, "no any more now she knows Wesker is the sperm donor and she talking to everyone else she lock is in labs and try to work out how much of our DNA is his." Jake looked made now and I moved getting to the side and I knew Alice heard everything and she said, "she wouldn't do that." I said, "want to bet on that?" I moved pointing and Sherry said, "we sedate them have them moved in to labs keep them under lock down." Alice had her mouth open and I looked at one as he came over with his team and I looked him up and down and smirked and I said, "I think I can put a name to your face." Alice said, "this is agent one." I said, "LT," One AKA James Shade looked at me now and I passed Jamie to Jake and he said, "who is your mother?" I said, "Muller, one of the Muller twins." Shade's mouth went in to a line and I walked over to his ear and said, "Lt James Shade." I moved back and he said, "you have grown kid." I said, "yes I have, you wouldn't know Jamie," Shade looked at me and sadi, "Jamie?" I said, "well his name is James but we call him Jamie." Shade smirked at that and I said, "you coming or being a donation to science?" Shade said, "we got a lift in 5," I said, "yes, and 3 of yours got treated with antivirus, and one came back." I saw JD pale as he moved touching his chest and arms and Rain looked at me and said, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

I said, "they are going to lab rat the 3 of you take you apart and see just how you are still alive and healed after infection, he go in or down for use to working for umbrella." Alice said, "they would," I said, "I wouldn't bet on that." I moved with Jake as he walked to the side and Sherry said, "drop your weapons," Alice said, "what is going on?" Sherry said, "you 4 are going to the lab for a very long time, you say they did something to you well, we going to find out what and as for you, Mr one, I sure there is a lot to pin on your ass." I moved rolling down smoke and snapped, "come on," I moved watching them head towards me as I called fast as the others where shooting and I moved going down the subway and raised my finger knowing zombies where going the other way as that's why we ducked down and I heard them shooting go passed us and I said, "come on." I turned on my light and started to head down and Alice said, "no fucking way," I said, "yes way," I moved leading them down and turned on my light and Jake said, "fucking pricks." I moved taking Jamie as he said, "what do we do now?" I smirked getting in to the car and starting it up and said, "unhook the rest." I watched Rain move with JD and I started going forwards with the lights on and I said, "we keep heading west there is a line that goes under the river, form there, we get the fuck out of here."

I moved checking the speed and saw us running down infected and Jamie said, "I don't want to die," Jake picked him up and said, "you are not squirt sis has a plan we getting out and we fix you up." I moved seeing a down train and I said, "got we go." I moved getting down and moved on foot with them around the tunnels and I blinked and said, "bomb drop," I got down and felt everything around us shacking and dust came down and I said, "come on, it will not take long before they try burning out the tunnels." I moved taking Jamie and he said, "my leg feels funny." I moved taking a look and the bite was gone and I said, "feel like you can walk?" Jamie nodded and Alice had her mouth open and said, "he is infected, but is smelling kind of like me." I said, "given you bonded with the virus, he must of done the same, how does Jake smell?" Alice said, "similar but different. You smell completely different and I said, "well, given that infected that bite Jamie was slow, I guessing it was a different type of virus." I moved walking and Jamie was running with Jake and I moved seeing the others out of breath and I said, gents, Kick ass, the rest of us do not run that fast." I moved breathing hard and it was faked but we moved at my pace and Jamie said, "I feel amazing." I said, "good for you." I moved seeing Hannigan on my phone and Alice said, "don't she will track it." I simply said, "she can't." I answered it and Hannigan said, "I cant track your signal what is going on?" I said, "I not being a lab rat with my brothers." Hannigan said, "your blood," I snapped deadly, "no Birikin stated we were all going in to labs and never coming back out that willing or not we just be donated to medical research."

Hannigan confused said, "she stated you were willing to give a point of blood all 3 of you given," I cut her off and said, "no we are not, Jake was willing but after what she done and said, "from the 3 of us, fuck off, we giving you jack shit." I moved and she said, "that," I cut her off and saying, "start checking out things for yourself." I hang up on her and we all started moving fast and moved breathing hard as I tracked the system and I said, "right ahead," I moved heading though the tunnel and out the other side and we all sat down and I blinked hearing a train and Jake said, "Trains are running?" I said, "lets move." I moved and swore as an un-dead's head exploded and the plaga moved and I started shooting and Alice said, "I have never seen this," I said, "its las Plagas." I moved kicking it and one of the crab/alien face, plaga like things bite my hand and Jake moved stabbing it and I started wrapping it up and I started moving as Alice looked at me worried and I felt like worms in my sink and I blinked starting to burn up and I could feel each of the worms die. Jake looked worried as he carried me to a store and said, "we hold up here for a bit." I moved as it was a gun store and I restocked myself and lid down burning up and Alice said, "we should," I said, "no, I ride it out."

I stay still and started sweating and Jamie said, "is she going to die?" Shade moved wiping my face and said, "she be alright kid." Alice said, "what if it is a virus," Jake said, "that's not how mine started," Alice said, "it isn't how the T-virus, but she said las plaga, that," I said, "its not that, that causes you to pas out after though up blood or you screaming as the plaga attaches to your spinal cored." I moved noting my glasses where picking up changes in my eyes and logging them in. I moved as I stopped shacking and Shade looked worried and I moved walking over to get some water as the others where talking and I checked my hand and it had healed. Jake said, "Anna?" I turned and said, "it healed." Jake moved taking my hand in his and said, "how do you feel?" I said, "like I just went through when hell of a ride. I feel hungry, that's a good sign." I moved eating Shade said, "you said so yourself she smells the same." I moved as Alice said, "what if she has got one in here." I said, "I don't." I saw them look at me and I said, "let's get out of here." I moved as Jamie blurred to my side and I said, "your getting fast." I picked up all I could carry as there was a bus on the street and we loaded up and started moving out. I moved not driving and Jake said, "are you sure you are ready for this," I cut off my answer by breaking a window and snipping out of it taking down some of the gassy people.

I pulled up my tube and moved shooting and said, "keep going." I smirked as Jamie ran off sporting out my mags refilling them as I changed them over and Rain said, "fuck me she is good." I smirked and said, "train by the best, want to pat yourself on the back Lt?" Shade just started laughing at that and said, "well I can't wait to see what this one got on something other than a hand gun." Shade messed up Jamie's hair and I said, "he knows a hand gun you might want to put on your teaching hat he been looking at shotguns." I moved as we carried on and I shock my head at seeing Chris and Leon with some army and we started to stop and Shade said, "what the fuck Kaplan?" I watched Kaplan snap, "get on." I watched them pile in and Sherry and Jill was not there and we carried on and Rain said, "they want to lab rat us and you want to let them in here?" I moved as we turned hard as I was leaning out of the window and I grabbed the side saving myself and moved still shooting and Kaplan said, "we can't leave them to die." JD said, "why not they want to kill us dumb ass." Chris moved and said, "we don't, that was Sherry," I snapped, "then why are your people bring in containment units to take us all for lab ratting? I should kick you all the fuck out." Leon said, "for samples, that's," I snapped cutting him off, "no, I hacked your systems and saw for myself, you don't want a sample, we are the fucking samples." I moved and Rain said, "They will nuke us again." I said, "they can't we too close to 3 nuke power stations the blast would set them off, the most they can do is wall around and fire bomb close but not to close, but fire drops go outwards meaning they get a good coverage."

Shade swore and said, "we need a plan," I said, "I got one, not that I am going to share with them on board." I moved shooting and I came back in and I said, "head to the mall we could all use with something to eat." I moved sitting down singing the rifle and Leon said, "Hannigan," I moved as Hannigan said, "they trying to head over to you." Leon said, "what is this shit about the Mullers about to be lab rats?" Hannigan simply said, "10 minutes ago they attacked Sherry, they are dangerous," Chris said, "10 minutes, they were with us, saving our asses." Hannigan said, "but," Leon cut in, "its on my missions log." Hannigan said, "uploading log back tracking it 20 minutes." I moved as she went off and she called back after 10 and said, "you are right but this has gone above me Sherry keeps pushing for it, given they are with you I been given orders to tell you to bring all of them in." I looked around and said, "pull in to the mall here." I saw the army and Shade looked at me as the others got off and moved for ammo and I pulled out and they all started swearing and I parked up on the other side of the mall. I watched Leon have his mouth open and I moved saying, "stay here." I moved waking in and saw the climbing store and when for ropes and clips and other things that would be useful. I moved pushing two trolleys over and Leon said, "hey."

I didn't stop and Shade said, "climbing gear?" I said, "there is a cave system close to here, maps, show that some parts of it lead in to the old minding works, not only is it deep but we can pop out under the fence." Shade said, "smart." I moved as we were kicking ourselves out and Leon went to go on board and I flipped him the finger and he said, "its not like that I am sure," I snapped, "you mean after they come in and try to kill us?" Kaplan said, "I don't regret saving them." I moved sorting myself out and then Jamie and Chris said, "that kid has an injured leg." I said, "no anymore." Leon said, "all we need is a blood sample from the 3 of you." Jake said, "try it and you will fucking die." Piers simply said, "why the gear." I pointed at the woods and said, "there is some outcrops up there, hard to climb we sit on one I can call in for a evac myself." I moved as Alice blinked at me saying that and said, "there are other points had to get to the infected would have no chance to get us, if we climb high enough we can jump on to the bird." I moved and Leon said, "that is more ammo than you can carry," I said, "it takes a lot to get though the infected." I moved stopping grabbing the side and I felt good really good but I moved taking a breather like this to seem human and Shade said, "are you sure you are up to this?" I said, "yeah, I sure." I moved and said, "how long in till this place breach?"

A man in army greens said, "we are safe and keeping down the infected fine," I said, "from the inside, I walked in that mall and saw 6 people nursing bites, this shit is spread though bites, I saw them doing it to the side, you don't have long." I watched him shack his head and I moved with a bag and some flasks making some lemon and ginger tea adding honey just using tea bags and was to the side and added, some energy powered in to it with some other things and I moved with the flasks putting them in once I was done and I saw Chris look at me confused at seeing the powered by me and I saw the load of antiviral drugs on the side and I moved shacking a small flask up and moved having some and moved giving Shade some and he smirked at knowing what I had done its what my mum used to do and he nodded his thanks and said, "cheers kid." I moved sorting out the bus and I watched Alice talk to Chris and I moved listing as she stated the points I was on about would do well for his own ecav site. I moved loading up and a girl walked out biting a man and he moved putting her down and I went over showing off a bite on her side and the army man had his mouth open and I said, "still think people are not hiding bites in there." I moved my glove and Leon looked at it as it was clean something bit it and I had a bandage on under it and I moved walking back and said, "ready?" I moved getting in and saw a mass of infected coming out and Alice moved letting on Leon and Chris and I said, "fuck no." Alice said, "come on we can't leave them here to die," I said, "just to the woods, then they are on their own." I moved driving and Alice opened the door as I stopped at the gate and said, "someone get the gate." I watched Chris and Leon call on others as Alice was still out and I went forwards and she jumped on and shut the door as the army men and others looked at the ammo.


	6. Chapter 6

I put my foot down seeing Jill and Sherry and Leon said, "we have to stop," Sherry started shooting at us and I ducked putting my foot down leaving them behind and saw Jill hit her as another bus picked them up. I moved driving and shooting out the window as the bus was shooting at us from behind and the army man on the radio said, *stop shooting at us goddam it.* Sherry said, *you are on the bus with hostiles, stop and we get on to secure them.* I put my foot down making a dent in to a zombie crowd and I said, "she is fucking craze." Leon moved talking to a man on the phone and snapped, "they were with me and Chris at that time, our mission logs show that and Hannigan can prove we were nowhere near them." I listed to the arguments and moved pulling away as Hannigan said, "sir, see? They have been nowhere near Agent Birikin or Agent Valentine at those points, there logs has all of them in sight." The man said, "bring them in." I said, "fuck off." Leon said, "they don't want to come in, after this they don't trust, us they only agreed to take us as far as the woods and that's it." The man said, "bring them in," Chris said, "they are not coming, in after they found out you are meant to be caging them." The man snapped, "there blood is the cure to all of this," Chris said, "could be, you don't even know that." I moved as Shade gave me some more tea and I drunk it and he was drinking some himself.

I moved stopping with the outcrops in sight and I snapped, "end of the line bell out." I moved going fast with the others as the army men, Chris and the others started taking ammo and we all ran for the woods. I moved going in and pointed at a hole and moved pointing at the sign and we all started to head down. I took a breath looking in the tunnels and Alice said, "we shout," I moved and said, "want to be in a lab for the rest of your life, because they are never going to let us go." I moved smiling at Jake carrying Jamie as it was easy so far. I looked around at the main chamber. I moved heading down more and I took a break an hour in and moved passing around the tea. Alice said, "I like it." Everyone laughed and Jake said, "hear that?" I saw Leon and the others running in shooting a door and it got really hot and I turned heading down as Leon said, "there you are." I flipped him the finger and he said, "look, we only need one sample, not even a point," I said, "fuck you, that's not what they want low is it?" I moved walking off and Chris swore coming after us fast and I moved leading us to where breaches in the mine where and I saw the others and Sherry was limp and said, "Jill I did what I had to, its not bad in the lab, once they take samples of everything, they let you go its what they all need to do." I said, "that's why you have C4 on your brain stem." I moved going to a wall as they went the other way.

I moved going though the small space helping the others and Jill said, "where did they go?" I felt my vision got like predator and I smirked at looking around started leading them forwards and Sherry said, "though here." I looked back as they were trying to track I moved seeing a lighting station and started getting it started and I saw the carts coming along and I said, "in you get." I moved getting Jamie in and started to get in and the others moved following and JD said, "in to the belly of the beast," I smirked and said, "and out the demon's ass." Rain was laughing as we were all heading in and I felt us go down and around corners fast and Rain said, "fucking hell." Alice said, "pull the breaks," I said, "not let, this will cut the time out, in us traveling." I moved shouting, "duck," I pulled Jake down and JD swore and said, "low lying beams." I moved shutting duck when needed to and we where speeding up going up and down the tunnels and I stopped seeing the time and I moved seeing day light and said, "day light." I moved hearing people scream behind us and we were going along the mountain and Alice said, "wow," I looked forwards as we were going back in and started to go down and I laughed rasing my arms and said, "oh yeah." Jamie started laughing and Jake did the same and I snapped, "down," I moved as we were taking turnings and heading along but down and I laughed as we stopped and said, "shit," JD and Rain hit in to us and we started being pulled up and I looked back to see Kaplan hit in to them and them start to go up and Rain grabbed his hand and he moved coming up and Shade and Alice went right in to it. I looked at how high we were going and we moved being dropped down and Jamie screamed and then laughed.

I moved and looked back down and saw the others swearing as the same thing happened to them as they were clearly not far behind us but 4 to a cart mean they were going a lot faster and I moved putting the hocks on to mine and Rain and said, "hock up." I watched her do it and Shade moved attaching himself to Kaplan and I felt us going faster on the down parts and I said, "shift your wait with it." I felt us going a lot faster Alice swore as someone shot at her and I said, "move forwards." I watched them do it and I moved as all 7 of us where in one cart and I moved breaking the connection and pushed hard pulling the break on one and mental screamed slowing down as Jill said, "what the fuck Sherry?" I watched her cart hit in to it and run it off the line and I moved leaning forwards with the others and saw dead end on our track and grabbed Shade's shot gun as he said, "end of the line," I shot the leaver and we went to the side I watched the power go out and I moved as my light was still on and Jill swore and said, "shoot the box." I looked back to see Leon shoot it and Jill getting out to grab the leaver to send them out way and I smirked as they would have to put the cart back on the track and kick off to go. I moved as we where slowing down coming up and I hit the break and said, "get out we pull it up jump in on the way down." I moved getting out with Jake and Shade and we moved pulling them up.

I moved breaking hard with Shade as I was finding this easy and Jake said, "let me do all the work," I looked at him with Shade as we got to the top and I said, "hand on the break," Alice nodded as we moved getting back in and she let it go." I watched Leon swore with Chris doing the same with the others and I moved as we when down and then flat with some small ups and downs and I blinked and screamed, "break," I could see the wall and I moved grabbing it and we stopped tapping in to the end of the line. I got out with them and started down the tunnel fast as there was day light and I looked around it was a small town and I turned back seeing the smoke over the mountain side. And I turned hearing Leon shout, "shit, Break hard." I moved walking out and saw air strip with a plan on and said, "good think I can fly," I moved with them heading down and I moved looking up from the fence and went though the gate as the others climbed over and Jamie laughed as he walked though with me and Jake said, "great make us look like asses." I moved going to the plane and checking everything and I said, "need to refuel." I watched them go off to do it and I saw Leon and others running and I heard something roaring and I moved seeing so few and said, "what happened?" Jill moved and said, "Sherry, she, she," Leon said, "changed in to a G-Virus monster." I moved seeing trees move.

I said, "you called in yet?" Leon nodded and said, "they are going to fire bomb her." I watched Shade moving filling her up and he said, "5 minutes," I picked up Jamie and walked in and put him down and Shade moved after 5 minutes and said, "load up." I saw Leon have his mouth open and Alice said, "we can't leave them here to die." I looked back and said, "you pull any shit we kick you out." I watched them load up and I moved starting take off as Chris moved to get in and I moved doing it on my own and Shade got in shot gun and Chris blinked as I took off and Sherry was screaming." I moved seeing birds coming down and I gave Chris the radio and Chris radioed, *we are in the air, whats left of us," I showed him the information he needed and he moved repeating it as we went higher and the birds let us go. I moved watching the birds heading up high and coming off as I watched something hit and it started fires. I moved flying and put on a headset listing to the information and I watched everyone relaxing and I moved with my PDA and smirked as GM sent me a bird to get out of the port from and I smiled sending her back a message and Chris said, "all we need is one vail of blood." I moved looking at him and Shade's mouth was in a line and Chris went down as Jake came up and I moved showing Shade the message about the bird on the ground ready to take us out and he nodded at that handing it back.

It was a 2 hour flight and I started to come down and landed with out to much of a bump. I moved as Shade was carrying Jamie and Jake was following us with Rain and JD. Kaplan was with Alice and Alice said, "where are you going the way out is over here." I watched the bird landing and army men came out and I shock his hand and he said, "Muller." I said, "yeah, Mullers, + 3." I watched him nod and Chris said, "what the hell?" I moved as he went to stop us and I got in lass as he said, "we got our orders, all 3 Mullers are to be taken out of here, orders by embassy." I watched Alice have her mouth open and she said, "no, they," I watched him move coming in and she went to run at us but we were taking off and I watched Wesker blur on to the field and he looked up to see me, Jamie and Jake looking back and we got on going out and Wesker shouted and swore. I looked down and Shade breathed out and said, "so where are we going?" I said, "air port and then out of the states, get hocked up with some new IDs." Rain said, "what is the cost?" I said, "15mls of blood, that's one needle though and that's it." I watched them all blink and JD said, "I am not a lab rat." I said, "we are not being lab rated its one needle full of blood papers free to go." Shade said, "really?" I nodded as we came down and got on the plane and I moved as we came out and people said, "one small blood sample," I moved sitting down and he took one vail and I got up and I said, "its only 15 mls and we free to go." I watched Jake and Jamie do it and Shade sat down and the others did the same as we where giving paperwork. I moved as we were walking out and I saw a jeep pulling up and a man said, "Muller?" I turned and Jake looked at me as Jamie ran over saying, "Sam."

Sam grabbed Jamie and said, "hey, kid," I said, "Sam," Sam said, "got your lift so this brother of yours." I smirked and said, "Jake this is Sam, Sam this is my brother Jake." Shade looked around smirked as an older man came out and said, "Lt." Shade said, "got room for 3 more, John?" John said, "of course." I moved as we all got in and I breathed out with Jamie's in my arms falling sleep. I moved dreaming about a life I had never lived. I woke up with Jamie saying, "Anna, Anna." I moved and said, "yeah?" I moved seeing we where going underground ands I got out seeing gear and people moving around and Shade smirked and said, "nice set up." Sam said, "Anna set this one up. We got links all over." I moved as I said, "we are a massive network we do jobs, get paid, and paid our dos." I moved showing them around and Shade looked around in shock and said, "I want in," I said, "easy done, I make a lot of money with weapons, transport, we got fingers in pies who have fingers in pies." John said, "Anna is a genus, and we make a lot of money and do run Merc hospitals and so on, we got safest, safe houses for a price, can fix up nearly everything." I moved as they saw how the money came in as it was all open and Jake said, "wow, you could be mega rich," I said, "mom's idea, when she got passed the point of no return we started tag on to other minds, and build this up. Drugs gave her longer than they though we brought in to anything useful and linked in to the black market and normal we turn big profits but it comes down the ranks not up."

Jake looked at me now and I said, "we take care of our people, you join in, you stay in we look after you as long as you look after us, people pay in to stay in but people stay in and work and get paid, money keeps us going and everything ticking over but we make it ourselves its not a money sucking corporation. We find the best and keep the best while training up the next gen." I messed up Jamie's hair and said, "speaking next gen, if you ask the Lt nicely he might teach you how to use a shoot gun." Jamie's eyes light up and Shade laughed and said, "can't wait kids got skills, if he is anything like you, he kick ass." I moved as they looked around and Rain said, "so our samples?" I said, "gone to labs here we got them on ice, you might of spilt you still can." Rain looked around and said, "no, it's a good set up." I moved going around looking around and smirked as we where making a lot of money and moved watching it go out. I moved as Jake said, "I wanted to join something like this for years but," I nodded and said, "its alright we own more than a few tropical islands, all privet all done up to the nines people take there R&R, breaks, a few are worked on and a few are just training, we own a lot, train a lot of other people's soldiers to. A lot of money is mad from where and where do you think people send there best to get trained?" Jake had his mouth open and I said, "people like this place but most take money up we send it down we hard to get in to, only taking the best or people with potential or if you want protection." I moved as I showed Jake all sorts and he said, "wow, how do I join?" I laughed and said, "your my brother, you did the moment I found you. You didn't think I let you go with out knowing this did you?"

Jake smirked and I moved getting questions as I worked about training people to take down BOWS and bio warfare. I moved sending out we could train to do that. I moved putting out in best training camps, who to do that and moved typing fast everything I knew about the virus, and how to take down BOWS with there images and all the information about kill them. I moved standing up, the war was about to start and we where ready for it.


End file.
